deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
False Kasumi
|image1= File:False Kasumi.png |caption1= |title2= Playable Character |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 5 (2012) |martial_art= Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon) style ninjutsu |status= Deceased |blood_type= Type A |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Cloned human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 158 cm (5′ 2¼″) |weight= 48 kg (106 lbs.) |measurements= B89 W54 H85 cm (B35" W21" H33") |eye_color= Amber |hair_color= Copper brown |former_occupations= Human weapon |former_alignments= MIST |creators= Victor Donovan and MIST |rivals= Alpha-152, Hayate, Ayane, Lisa Hamilton, Rig |japanese= Houko Kuwashima |english= Lauren Landa |place_of_birth = MIST|}} This article is for a clone of Kasumi that created by Victor Donovan and MIST, who debuted in the 2012 title Dead or Alive 5, and was only playable in the Story Mode. History Early Life The clone was a product of Project Alpha. It is believed that she was programmed to have Kasumi's memories, and so believed herself to be the real Kasumi. The Fifth Tournament Character Appearance As a clone of Kasumi, she looks exactly like her. She has everything from her long copper hair, to her slim physique. She wears Kasumi's original blue ninja dress, and she wears her hair in a yellow ribbon like Kasumi. In Story mode, she isn't seen in anything else, so this may be her only outfit she has acquired from Donovan. Personality Unlike Kasumi α (who later became Alpha-152), she isn't evil and doesn't wish to harm anyone. Programmed to obviously think she was the real Kasumi, she attempts to track down Alpha 152 and destroy her once and for all. However, in the story mode, she insists on doing this herself, and refuses Helena, and Hayate and Ayane's help. As she travels around, she finds no one connected to the tournament organization knows where Alpha 152 is, and she grows impatient. Once she does find the location, she acts out of character from the original Kasumi; she becomes very hostile, and seems more than happy to hurt those that stand in her way to Alpha 152, as she defeats Rig and Lisa without any feelings of regret. She however, doesn't wish to fight Ayane, but she does so, as Ayane was in her way to the MIST facility. Gameplay False Kasumi uses Kasumi's new updated fighting style, which focuses on long combos and juggles, and she uses her teleport abilities as well. Having the exact same style as the real Kasumi, she has weak single strikes, but is also very fast, and has holds that use teleportation. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) Fighter quotes *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes *"Purity" - Dead or Alive 5 (Story Mode: Hayate's Chapter) Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Deceased characters Category:Ninjutsu practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Former characters